Heaven
by googlefish
Summary: Fang had died. He knew that. He remembered the whizzing of the bullet, the exploding pain. He also remembered Max. So worried, angry, and sad all rolled up into one. He remembered her yelling at him to not die. This time, her orders were not met.
1. Waiting

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Heaven. That would be scary. Very, very… scary.**

Third Person POV

Fang had died. He knew that. He remembered the whizzing of the bullet, the exploding pain.

He also remembered Max. So worried, angry, and sad all rolled up into one. He remembered her yelling at him to not die.

This time, her orders were not met.

Xxx()xxX

Fang POV

I looked out at the endless horizon. It was always changing. I'd been looking at it for… I don't how long. Could be months, or years. I don't really know or care. I'm dead. Time has no meaning anymore. If it did, I would have been died -again- of boredom.

Now, why am I dead? I died for Max. As cheesy as that sounds, I heard the gunshot and my avian DNA took over. Protect the leader. Don't think, just act. Just stand there while the bullet goes straight through your heart. That sounded grosser than it should have.

So, that's how I died. Most stories end with someone dying, or having to get back to life. This is neither. I'm deceased (I'm getting tired of saying "dead"), and at peace with that. I'm in Heaven. No war, no pain, no sickness. Just happiness.

In fact, I could have been the happiest recombinant life form that ever walked/slid/got around on earth if I wasn't waiting. Waiting for Max and the Flock. There are loads of people who are like me. We all have our own benches, and when the person/people we're waiting for die they magically pop up in front of us.

And then, we enjoy the rest of eternity with our friends and family.


	2. Andy

Me nos owns Maximum Rides. : ( I'm glad I don't own Heaven. Way too much pressure.

**Fang POV**

**I looked down at my bench. Had it been that long yesterday? When **_**was**_** yesterday? All I see is whit, white, white. Actually, there are two shades with a difference barley noticeable. When they meet, that's the horizon.**

**But really, was that bench bigger?**

**Just then, a light flashed. Was it really time? It didn't feel like time…**

**Instead of one of the Flock coming, a girl about ten came out. She had auburn hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and her oval face was gracefully mottled with tan freckles. She had a green t-shirt and blue jeans on. Like everyone else here, she had a faint glow around her.**

**She walked over to me. Had they made a mistake? No, I don't think so.**

**The girl gave me a small smile. "Hi," she said with a small wave.**

"**Hey," I said.**

"**I'm Andy."**

"**Fang."**

"**That's a cool name."**

"**Thanks. Andy's nice too.""Thank you. Can I sit there?"**

"**Sure," I said. So **_**that's**_** why the bench was bigger. But why? We never ran out of room here. Why didn't she have her own bench?**

"**Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, my friend, Jess. Who are you waiting for?"**

"**My family. Their names are Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We call ourselves the-"**

"**Flock! Jess used to read your blog!" Andy exclaimed. Her face looked so happy.**

"**Really? Your friend's a very cool person, then." I said, making her giggle.**

"**Is that… Coca-Cola?" she asked.**

**I looked down at my left side. There were Lays chips and some Coca-Cola. Where had that come from?**

"**yeah, I guess it is."**

"**Can I have some?"**

"**Yeah. Here you go," I said, popping open a Coke.**

**I noticed the way she looked at it. It was like that was the best thing ever.**

"**Haven't you had this before?"**

"**No, Daddy said I couldn't have any. He hit me if I looked at it too long," she whispered. I handed her the soda, and she drink-no, chugged- it.**

**Xxx()xxX**

**Max POV**

**I sat on the Pine's large branch. It was big and broad and strong. It was comforting me by allowing me to try to relax.**

**The sun would start to come up in about three minutes. Then the Flock and I would fly back to Mom's house.**

**We'd been looking for Itex, since they'd shot and killed Fang. It turns out that it had been an eraser that had survived and gone crazy. He had expired a month before we found him. So now we were going home.**

**But part of me thought that there would never be a "home" for me again. Isn't Home where the heart is? My heart was with my family, the Flock. The Flock would never be truly the Flock again. Not with Fang dead.**

**At the thought my eyes stung and my throat felt like it was closing. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Not now," I told myself softly. "Crying won't solve anything."**

"**Max? Max where are you?" I heard Iggy yell from down on the ground. I took a deep breath and said, "Up here! Just give me a few seconds!"**

**I sighed and jumped down. I had to keep going, since there was nothing else to do. We would keep aging, and tomorrow would come. Eventually, we'd all join Fang in death.**

**So, reviews are loved like my dog, Teddy. And that's a whoooooollleee lot.**


End file.
